poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beast of Sodor (remake)
'''The Beast of Sodor (remake) '''is a new episode. Plot The episode kicks off with Spencer puffing into Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas asks why he's there, and Spencer tells him that he is stuck on Sodor due to Vicarstown Bridge being blocked by snow. Percy asks about where James is and Spencer answers that he's a private engine and that he should be with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, not on Sodor blocked in by the snow. An icicle breaks off the roof and hits Spencer on the head, making him panic a bit. Gordon asks if private engines are scared of snow and Spencer says that he once came face-to-face with the Abominable Snowman. The engines all laugh at Spencer's tall tale, but Henry is worried; he hopes he never meets an abominable snowman. The next day, Thomas, Henry and Spencer are sent to help Nighlock and Deadpool unload some supplies from the mainland. Deadpool says he wants to be part of the Digi-Brothers, but isn't allowed to because he made up the worst song ever. He starts singing it, which annoys everyone. The Fat Controller arrives. Spencer asks if he can go back to the Mainland yet and the Fat Controller tells him that the bridge is still blocked and that he must help Henry and Thomas with their trucks. Spencer tries to protest, but the Fat Controller hurries away as he is meeting his mother for lunch. Spencer is not happy, but sees a perfect opportunity to tease easily-worried Henry about meeting up with the abominable snowman. Thomas angrily glares at Spencer as they leave. The snow is causing problems on the roads, too and the Fat Controller gets stuck in a traffic jam on his way to meet his mother. Worried he will be late, the Fat Controller decides to take a shortcut. All is going well until he loses control of his car and ends up in a snowdrift. The Fat Controller doesn't know what to do, but luckily, he hears Emily's whistle in the distance and runs to a snow-covered hill to attract her attention. Unfortunately, Emily doesn't hear the controller who then slips over and slides down the steep hill. Nearby, Spencer, Thomas and Henry are making their way to Vicarstown with their trucks. Spencer remarks that the last time he'd seen snow like this was the time when he rescued the Duke from the abominable snowman. Finally, Nighlock intervenes and tells him to shut up or he'll shut his mouth with his powers. This makes Henry worried and even more so when he sees something snowy coming towards him. Henry is sure it's the abominable snowman, but it turns out to be Emily who, along with Thomas, assures Henry that there are no abominable snowmen there. Henry is relieved until Spencer tells him that they never know what's waiting around the corner. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller is not having much luck until he spots Henry and Spencer in the distance. He calls out to them and scrambles over a fence. By the time he falls over the fence, Henry and Spencer have gone. The Fat Controller sits down to have a rest. Then, the Fat Controller comes face-to-face with an angry bull that chases him across the field. Back on the line, Henry spots another cloud of snow speeding towards him. Henry is once again convinced it's the abominable snowman, but as it draws closer, Henry sees that it is only Toby who is out looking for the Fat Controller with Dowager Hatt. Toby asks if Henry has seen the missing controller and Spencer suggests that the abominable snowman may have gotten him. Dowager Hatt doesn't believe a word of it and she sets off in Toby to continue her search. By now, the Fat Controller has managed to escape from the bull's field, but not in time to attract Toby's attention. Henry, Thomas and Spencer have almost reached Vicarstown when Henry suddenly hears a loud creaking noise. Henry is scared and races off, but Spencer and Thomas can see it's only Rocky who has come to rescue James who had been stuck in the snow overnight. As the sun sets, Henry, Thomas and Spencer are returning from Vicarstown after delivering their trucks. Spencer decides he is going back to the engine sheds to warm up, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees a walking, groaning snowman stumbling towards him. Spencer is terrified and so are Thomas and Henry. Spencer races backwards, but doesn't get very far before his valve bursts. Spencer can't move at all. Henry and Thomas want to run away from the abominable snowman, but they know they can't leave Spencer. Henry and Thomas find the courage to shout and blow their whistles at the scary snowman who falls on the track. When he gets up, Henry and Thomas see it is just the Fat Controller who had been covered in snow during his escapade. Just then, Toby arrives with Dowager Hatt who is not happy that her son missed their luncheon and she calls him "the abominable controller". The Fat Controller boards Toby and leaves with his mother. Spencer is still very scared. That night, Spencer tells the other engines how fearless he was during his most recent encounter with the abominable snowman. The other engines know that Spencer had been terrified and that Henry and Thomas had been the really brave engines and they just laugh at him. Firestar reminds them that if the abominable snowman does exist, then he's got another hot thing coming. Meanwhile, the Abominable Snowman is outside and chuckles at Firestar's bravery and her pun. He grabs some snow ones and leaves. Spencer is then seen seeing this, but brushes it off and the episode ends. Trivia *Nighlock and other Code Red members guest star in this episode. Scenes *Opening Scene: Spencer's story *The next day/Deadpool's annoying song Category:Episodes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56